Distraction
by EverTheDreamer
Summary: Gypsy Revival. My Rose is, as always, based on Patti LuPone's portrayal. He silenced her by kissing her full on the mouth. "Herbie," she breathed against his lips when he broke the kiss. "What are you doing?" "Distracting you." Shameless PWP. RoseHerbie.


"Rose! Stop interfering! You're gonna wreck the audition!" Herbie scolded, pulling his should-be wife back as she moved to walk back onto the stage.

"But the set isn't right! I gotta fix the pig!" Rose argued, trying to pull out of his grasp and barrel back onstage.

"Rose, honey, please? Just let it be," he begged.

She was still struggling to get out of his grasp. "Just let me fix the pig!"

"The pig is fine!" he told her. She sighed, leaning against him as she stopped her fighting. Her hands rested against his as they encircled her waist.

"Yonkers dropped his hat!" she screeched in horror, pulling out of his relaxed grip and running onto the stage.

Herbie rolled his eyes, biting back his irritation as he watched her scoop up the top hat and put it back on the boy's head before dancing back to him "Would you _please _stop going out there? It's not professional!"

"Oh! Kansas dropped his cane," Rose started back onto the stage before he closed his hand around her wrist and pulled her farther into the wings. "What are you doing? I have to-"

He silenced her by kissing her full on the mouth, trapping her hands between them as his own snaked around her waist to pull her closer.

"Herbie," she breathed against his lips when he broke the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you," he answered, trailing kisses down her jaw line to her neck.

She groaned in the back of her throat when he began sucking at her pulse point, heat rushing between her thighs. Her head titled back as she let him guide her behind a curtain, his mouth still latched to her neck as her hands wrapped around his.

"But, the girls' audition-!" she protested, falling silent as he began tugging her skirt up in fistfuls, his fingers teasing her bare thighs.

"What about it?" Herbie murmured against her skin, his fingers curling around the elastic of her panties and pushing them down to pool at her feet. "You've rehearsed them better than anyone could. Just let them do what you've taught them, Rosie."

Her hands fell to his belt as she nodded, lost as his hot mouth glided across the tops of her breasts before sucking at her pulse point again. She forced herself to swallow, her mouth suddenly dry, as her fingers darted into his boxers.

Rose gasped sharply when he penetrated her, her hands flying to his neck. "Oh, God, Herbie!"

"Shhh," he whispered, his breath hot in her ear as he drew one of her legs around his waist and clutched her tightly.

"Oh, honey! Herbie!" she purred, grinding her hips against his to force him deeper. "Against-against the wall."

"Oh, God," he breathed as her velvety heat swallowed more of him. He stumbled forward to push her against a set piece, the wall being much too far away now that they'd started.

Panting heavily, Rose laid back on the set piece as she wrapped her other leg around his waist. Her fingers curled into the wood as she bucked her hips harder against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Oh, God, Herbie! Oh-oh! Deeper!"

On a hunch, Herbie raised on of her legs, draping it over his shoulder as he pushed into her again. He groaned in response, her back arching as she moaned loudly. She was vaguely aware of the train whistling as she pulled Herbie closer by his lapels, whimpered moans slipping through her full lips.

"Shhh, my Rose," he half chuckled before his laughter broke into a low moan of his own as she raised her other leg to his shoulder, allowing him to thrust his length completely into her.

"Herbie! Mmmnnnm-Oh, G-ah-ah! Hard-!" she moaned, trying to pull his mouth to hers as she gripped his lapels so tightly that she could feel her nails cutting into her palms.

He fell forward, groaning, as his hands fell on either side of her head. She quickly pulled his lips to her own, moaning into his mouth as she arched against him again.

"Oh, God, Herbie!" she whimpered, breaking the kiss. Her hands had left his lapels to thread through his salt and pepper hair. "Oh, honey! I'm so close-Just-Oh!" She could feel him swelling inside of her, telling her that he was close too. "Herbie-Her-Oh, Herbie!"

Herbie stifled his groan against his neck as her walls clenched around him, squeezing around him with their velvety heat.

When he released within her, Rose's cry of ecstasy as she climaxed beneath him was barely audible under June's screeching "Wiiiiiith… CAROLINE!"

Huffing and panting for breath, they disentangled themselves before righting their clothes and rushing to the forefront of the wings to talk to the owners of the theater.

"Herbie," she whispered, still panting heavily. "Herbie!" She tugged at his sleeve to get his attention.

"What, Rose?" he asked, distracted as the manager of the theater walked up to them. He shrugged her off, extending his hand as he smiled.

"Herbie!" she repeated, her breath in his ear as she leaned against him. "What did you do with my underwear?"

Wide-eyed, he turned to face her.


End file.
